Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Mademoiselle Rouge
Summary: Todo empieza con la amistad y como estas situaciones un poco raras y locas los lleva al amor : ...
1. Bienvenida

Hola!...

bueno este es mi 2º fic de esta bella pareja, pero esta vez es un poco mas divertida.... si un poco de diversión mucho drama en el otro ajajaja.

Bueno el titulo estsa basada en una cancion del rey!...el unico..elvis D:...ajajaja no se enserio esa canción rules, y bueno creo que enserio el amor es una especie de locura y bueno creo que me base en eso y bueno espero les gusteee...

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de capcom :)

* * *

- Dios que día más largo- dijo la pelirroja al entrar a su apartamento en NY, era un lugar cómodo y ella lo describía como un lugar espacioso y tranquilo, pero su hermano e incluso su cuñada no podían entender como un lugar que carecía de muebles podía estar tan desordenado.

Claire entro y como era costumbre tiro el bolso donde se supone se encontraba el sofá de cuero negro que compro hace una semana, pero ahora estaba lleno de papeles, toallas, zapatos e incluso ropa interior de la joven. Sigo su camino hacia su dormitorio donde con rapidez siempre se quitaba el atuendo de trabajo y se ponía en modalidad "sola en su apartamento", simplemente amaba esa parte de su vida, llegar a su casa y vestirse como quisiera sin que Chris le estuviera reclamando por el uso o no uso de prendas incomodas y tortuosas para las mujeres…objetos de opresión como les llamaba la pelirroja.

La comodidad de la joven constaba de una vieja camisa delgada talla "L", sin bra, sus inseparables y amados shorts y finalmente sus suaves y bellas pantuflas negras. La verdad es que su vestuario era un poco arriesgado si alguien llegaba a visitarla, pero su nivel de importancia hacia esos detalles eran muy bajos, después de todo era su casa y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera ahí.

Salió de su cuarto, el cual milagrosamente se encontraba ordenado y se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión, pero su misión se vio estropeada cuando vio el masivo desorden en su sala, cosa que si llego a molestarle un poco, a decir verdad era lo único desordenado de su apartamento, cosa por la cual se sintió orgullosa por un momento.

La pelirroja estaba decidida a arreglar su sala, así que se digirió a su cuarto y tomo el ipod rojo que tenia sobre la mesa, odiaba hacer cualquier actividad sin su música, ahora tenía lo necesario para arreglar ese desorden por lo cual se dirigió decidida a la sala.

La verdad es que no fue tan difícil arreglar su sala, pero la música realmente la había puesto de buen humor, asi que decidió poner su playlist de "it's time to dance bitch!" y comenzó a cantar y a saltar como loca por su apartamento, esa era otra de las actividades que amaba de vivir sola, poder gritar, cantar, bailar y saltar sin que nadie se riera de ella o la viera raro.

Habían pasado varias canciones pero cuando escucho el coro de Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne algo se apodero de ella y comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras cerraba los ojos y bailaba de una forma un tanto…sensual.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend no way, no way, I think you need a new one hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend" cantaba a todo pulmón mientras la escuchaba a alto volumen y seguía con los ojos cerrados, cosa por la cual no puedo observar que alguien abria la puerta de su apartamento.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious i think about you all the time, you're so addictive" canto la pelirroja mientras que un rubio y viejo conocido miraba en silencio y en una especie de shock por los movimientos y las palabras de la pelirroja.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me and even when you look away I know you think of me" seguía cantando la chica mientras bailaba y extrañamente recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, cosa que Leon seguía admirando en su shock, podría decirse que el chico no sabía si sentirse nervioso por el baile o por lo que sucedería cuando ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Claire estaba en pleno coro cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y mientras daba una vuelta observo una silueta parada en la puerta de su apartamento, cosa que causo que dejara de bailar mientras se quitaba inmediatamente los audífonos y tirara el aparato como medio metro lejos de ella.

-Leon!- grito sorprendida la chica – c..cómo?...por..que?....- dijo apenada y sonrojada la chica esperando que su amigo acabara de entrar…- desde cuándo?- dijo finalmente un poco más seria la chica al pensar que el vio el show completo…

-Pues… desde el principio y tengo decir Redflied que esos movimientos no los vi en Raccon city y no creo que tu hermano te los halla enseñado- dijo mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su cara

-Pues veras, son movimientos personales… de hecho eres uno de los elegidos que ha logrado ver eso… porque diablos no me dijiste algo-

- de hecho pensé que esa era tu forma de decir "FELICIDADES LEON, BIENVENIDO A LO QUE SERA TU CASA ESTOS MESES DE VACACIONES"…no era eso?- Leon volvió a sonreír y al ver la cara de su amiga comprendió que se le había olvidado que ese día llegaba al apartamento.

-este…ahora era?...este…- dijo mientras se reía de manera un poco nerviosa…sabía que su amigo se iba a molestar un poco si le decía que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – este.. y si digo que era un ensayo?- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma inocente.

- que no era un ensayo Claire- dijo mientras ponía su look de seriedad, cosa que hizo que Claire sintiera escalofríos por su cuerpo, realmente odiaba esa mirada fría de su amigo- pero estas perdonada…- le dijo mientras le tiraba una bola blanca que llevaba león en sus manos, Claire la agarro y observo que era un peluche

- Dios león…este es el que te pase… es Puddle Bunny Plushie!!!!!!!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja al tener en sus brazos al suave, blanco y regordete peluche – gracias – le dijo la pelirroja mientras león metía sus cosas al apartamento y cerraba la puerta.

- No hay problema…además estamos a mano- le dijo el agente mientras le sonreía de una manera un poco picara

- ah!?-

-enserio redfield..no bra…la mejor bienvenida del mundo- le dijo mientras se reia

Claire sintió como su rostro se volvía roja – Kennedy eres un sucio!- le grito mientras le tiraba el peluche en la cara y corría hacia su habitación en busca de un objeto de opresión.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo...espero se me ocurra algo para el segundo pronto y bueno ademas que tengo que terminar el otro ajaja..este el peluche lo saque de mi mejor amiga que lo enseño y me enamore enserio lo quierooo para q lo vean : .

Dejen reviews :] cuidenseeeee


	2. lectura

Hola!...

2º cap...espero les guste... gracias por la gente que lo lee y le ha gustado espero lo sigan disfrutanto

copyrights by capcom!

* * *

Luego de un rato salió Claire con una camisa más presentable y obviamente usando bra, pues con lo sucedido anteriormente la pelirroja hizo una nota mental de que por el tiempo de que León estuviese como invitado en su apartamento tendría que vestir un poco mas reservada. Leon la observo y se volvió a reir de recordar la bienvenida que tuvo, la verdad es que no podía negar que le había agradado lo que había visto, de hecho siempre le había agradado.

- Cuando me dijiste que había lugar para que me quedara a dormir no te referías a la sala…verdad?- pregunto un intrigado el agente

- Bueno de hecho si… pero después recordé que estaba el antiguo cuarto de Chris, así que lamento darte la noticia que no podrás dormir en el sofá-

-Diablos y tan cómodo que se veía!- dijo en tono sarcástico, la verdad esa era de las cosas que le gustaba de pasar tiempo con Claire, que ambos se entendían en su lenguaje de sarcasmos e ironías, era como un sello de ellos dos.

Claire acompaño a Leon a la habitación estaba a la par del de la chica, el cuarto era un poco más pequeño que el principal, como era de suponerse. Leon entro y se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó y analizo la habitación, era cómoda, tranquila y bueno masculina, al parecer no importaba el hecho de que su hermano había dejado de vivir ahí desde año y medio, pero los posters de chicas de calendarios seguían puestas en las paredes, la verdad es que el agente se sintió un poco intimidado y mejor decidió cambiar su mirada había otro lado donde encontró unas fotos de la pelirroja y su hermano de la época de su infancia.

- ajajajajajajajajajajaja…Chris con frenos aajajajajajajajaja- dijo señalando la fotografía donde estaba un joven de unos 15 años con frenos con un traje horrible color celeste y a la par una chica rubia con un peinado completamente 80's.

-ajaja yo se, pero me dirás que tú no tienes ninguna foto así-

-yo!?...ajajaj yo era demasiado cool para esos bailes- dijo el agente

-ajajaja eso quiere decir que eras el emo de tu promo o que la pubertad no te trato bien mi amigo- dijo Claire mientras se imaginaba a un Leon de unos 15 años con frenos, con algunas espinillas y todo un traga libros. Una imagen un poco difícil de imaginar para decir verdad al ver el hombre que era en al actualidad.

Leon no respondió al comentario de su amiga y pretendió nunca haberlo escuchado – Claire tengo hambre- dijo cambiando de tema

Claire recordó entonces que el día anterior tenía que ir al súper al ver que su refrigerador solamente contenía agua y un queso pasado – este… no tengo nada…pero estaba pensando ir por comida china- respondió la pelirroja

-ir!?, porque no la pides?-

- no cosas mías…ya sabes – respondió la chica mientras iba a su cuarto por su cartera para salir

Leon sabia que era imposible ponerse a discutir con ella, así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica – te acompaño- dijo el agente, pero su amiga se negó rotundamente

-mejor quédate y prepara la mesa, báñate no se…no hay problema- dijo la pelirroja mientras salía del apartamento y antes de que Leon se negara e insistiera con acompañarla la muchacha ya había dejado el apartamento.

Leon quedo completamente desconcertado con lo que había sucedido, realmente algunas veces no lograba entender a su amiga, pero sabía que discutir con ella solo empeoraba las cosas pues al final de todo la chica siempre se salía con la suya.

Leon observo el apartamento de su amiga con mayor detalle analizando que para que en el viviera solamente su amiga era bastante grande, pues tenía los dos cuartos, un pequeño estudio, un baño, la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

Luego de inspeccionar el apartamento el chico decidió esperar a su amiga en la sala, se sentó en el sillón, que para su sorpresa era realmente agradable, busco el control de la televisión pero su amiga lo había guardado demasiado bien, sabía que si cuando llegara le preguntara no sabría donde lo puso la última vez.

La vista de Leon fue cautivada por una pila de libros que se encontraba en la mesa que tenia enfrente, tomo los primeros tres libros.

-"Kobato Vol 2."- dijo en voz alta, mientras ojeaba el libro, de hecho era un manga, sabía que su amiga tenía una cierta adicción a las historietas japonesas y mas por una grupo de creadoras de mangas… CLAMP, si no mas recordaba, pues cuando se conocieron la chica le hablo de ellas por una hora mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios. Luego de un rato dejo ese de un lado y observo el segundo - " Pride and Prejudice…AND ZOMBIES!?"…qué diablos!- dijo el rubio al ver la portada y el título del libro, si mas no recordaba lo primero era de un libro de Jane Austen, otro tema de conversación en Raccon city, pero y los zombies, porque diablos estaba leyendo eso Claire. La verdad por su parte había tenido suficiente con zombies para leer algo con relación a ellos, razón por la cual decidió mejor dejar el libro de lado, sobre todo al ver las ilustraciones que tenía el libro…

Finalmente llego al último libro…

-El rapto de la bella durmiente- dijo Leon mientras veía el libro con cierta curiosidad, era un titulo un poco intrigante, a lo mejor era de misterio, cosa que hiciera se sintiera un poco mas atraído había el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo…

_"Durante toda su juventud, el príncipe había oído la historia de la Bella Durmiente, condenada a dormir durante cien años, al igual que sus padres, el rey y la reina, y toda la corte, después de haberse pinchado el dedo en un huso…." _

Así empezaba el libro y el agente continuo leyendo, tal vez salía algo más interesante un poco más adelante, no algo que ya sabía…

_"Sobre el terciopelo verde oscuro de la cama, el cabello pajizo de la princesa se extendía largo y liso, y el vestido, que formaba holgados pliegues, revelaba los pechos redondeados y las formas de una joven. Abrió las contraventanas cerradas. La luz del sol resplandeció sobre ella. El príncipe se acercó un poco más y soltó un ahogado suspiro al tocar la mejilla, los labios entreabiertos y los dientes y, después, los delicados párpados. El rostro le pareció perfecto; y la túnica bordada, que se le había pegado al cuerpo y marcaba el pliegue entre sus piernas, permitía adivinar la forma de su sexo."_

Esta última palabra entremedio un poco al agente y mientras siguió leyendo hasta notar que era una novela erótica y el príncipe despertaba de una forma muy inusual a la princesa, la lectura de hecho era demasiado grafica razón por la cual el agente comenzaba a sentirse un poco acalorado, la lectura no le desagradaba del todo de hecho quería seguir leyendo pero el hecho de que su amiga entrara y lo encontrara un poco…sobresaltado hacia que se sintiera incomodo.

Dejo el libro de lado, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de leer, de hecho al dejar de leer se pregunto qué hacia su amiga con lectura como esa y esa misma duda hizo que se sintiera un poco mas acalorado de lo que estaba, en ese momento agradeció de ser un hombre adulto y no un adolecente precoz que con leer eso tendría que salir corriendo al baño pues había sucedido un accidente, ahora tenía más control pero aun así se sentía un poco incomodo.

Leon estaba metido en sus pensamientos y tratando de calmarse antes de que llegara su amiga, cuando la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

- LA CENA ESTA LISTAAA!- grito en el momento que entraba a su apartamento, la chica vio a su amigo sentado en el sofá – león estas bien!?...- pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja

- si, por que preguntas?- pregunto un poco nervioso el agente

- es que te veo muy rojo, no tendrás calentura o calor..si quieres abro las ventanas-

- no, no es nada- dijo incomodo el agente mientras se levantaba de prisa e iba a buscar un vaso con agua – mejor comamos…tengo hambre-

La chica vio al sillón y observo el libro que Sherry le había regalado para su cumpleaños, comprendiendo que es lo que había pasado haciendo que esta sonriera, dejo la comida sobre la mesa y tomo el libro.

Se acerco a la cocina donde Leon estaba tomando agua helada mientras trataba de controlarse.

- mira… que te parece si comemos y de ahí cada uno se dedica a lo suyo, yo tengo que leer unos informes del trabajo y tu como no tienes nada que leer, te puedo prestar este libro para que lo termines de leer...pero no lo ensucies porfa- dijo la chica mientras le dejaba el libro a la par y se apartaba con rapidez mientras su amigo tiraba el agua que tenía en su boca antes de ahogarse por lo que acababa de suceder.

-ajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja, que asco Kennedy- dijo Claire mientras se dirigía a la sala

Leon al quedarse solo miro el libro y lo tomo, la verdad es que era imposible que la chica no se diera cuenta…pero se había sobrepasado con lo ultimo…pero bueno era el típico humor de la pelirroja

- ey! Leon…no has visto el control remoto!- escucho que la pelirroja le gritaba desde la otra habitación, el agente sonrió, sabía que estas vacaciones iban a ser interesantes.

* * *

amo este capitulo ajajaja la lectura de la Claire, bueno para ser real ese libro el rapto de la bella durmiente es un libro de anne rice que estoy leyendo en este momento es una trilogia y oh mi dios, enserio esta heavy!!! pero bueno todo sea para el research para mi otro fic aahaha el mature ajajajaja lo que hace uno por la investigacion ajajajajajajaja :) y lo otros bueno las CLAMP son unas diosas las amop y bueno que acabo de ver el final del anime de kobato asi q gran truama en el que estoy y bueno de ahi pride and prejucide an zombies es un libro tri bueno que lo amo lo tengo y lo empeze a leer pero me dolio la cabeza por lo del ingles pero es tri divertido :)

bueno espero les haya gustado este cap y espero se me ocurra pronto el otro y bueno terminar el mature...pero es semana santa asi que mejor diversion ajajaja :) q romance ajaja... dejen reviews :D

los quiero!


	3. Peli

Hola!...

sorry por tardarme... mmm bueno tengo q decir q este cap acaba de salir por que dije "juela tengo que escribir... mal trip no subir nada" ajajaja asi q salio mientras tipeaba nada planeado pues el que tenia pensado no me salio y entonces el resultado es este...sorry por la ortografia pero es la 1 am y me da weba revisarla aajajajaja

copyrights capcom!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Leon había llegado al apartamento de la pelirroja y como era de esperarse ya comenzaban a adaptarse a vivir juntos, un estado que no iba a ser permanente, pero por lo menos si por unos dos meses que el agente había tomado de descanso y había tomado la decisión de pasarla con su mejor amiga a la cual no había visto por un buen tiempo, pues ambos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, obligaciones y tratando de llevar una vida normal teniendo citas y esas cosas.

Leon ya se podía muy bien el horario de su amiga, poner el despertador a las 5:45 am, para despertarse una hora después corriendo a preparase, servirse una taza de café la cual dejaba llena pues solo daba dos tragos y tres mordidas a un pan y salía corriendo a su trabajo donde estaba ahí hasta las 5:30 y llegar a casa a las 6:15… una rutina que Leon noto al tercer día de su estadía.

El rubio sabía que no era mucho el tiempo que pasaba con ella, pero las horas en las cuales cenaban, veían películas, salían eran suficientes para llenar la soledad que tenia.

Luego de que Claire le prestara el libro el agente lo leyó en un día, pues no era muy extenso, y entre más rápido lo terminaba mejor. La verdad fue un libro que muchos podían reconocer como gratificante, excitador e interesante, y puede que lo fuese pero estando tan cerca de su amiga era un poco incomodo por la trama del libro.

- wow que rápido – dijo la pelirroja cuando el rubio de lo regreso… - y que te pareció?- dijo bastante animada

- alternativo –

- bueno, ya vi que como te gusto tanto…te puedo prestar la segunda parte…- dijo inocentemente la pelirroja aun sabiendo que su amigo lo iba a rechazar

-ehmm… no gracias ahora recuerdo que yo traje unas cosas que tengo que leer… pero gracias- dijo el agente mientras se sentaba en el sillón y encendía la televisión.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado del agente el cual comenzaba a cambiar los canales en busca de algo interesante.

- novela, novela, Dr. phil, noticias...- decía el agente mientras cambiaba los canales con bastante rapidez en busca de algo ligeramente entretenido, no podía pedir mucho viniendo del cable.

- regresa! – dijo bastante exaltada la chica, el rubio con un poco de miedo regreso el canal que acaba de pasar, parecía que a Claire le atraía mucho, era algo que podía notársele en los ojos, tenían cierto brillo de felicidad…león estaba intrigado por lo que iban a ver, pues en el canal seguían dando extras y lo que quisiera ver su amiga nunca empezaba.

Al parecer la película ya había empezado y lo que miraban eran los extras, pero cuando terminaron Leon supo a que se debía la alegría de su amiga, al parecer estaban dando "Troya".

- que no las has visto?- pregunto el agente

- mil veces de hecho – respondió felizmente la pelirroja

Leon no supo exactamente a qué se debía tal devoción de su amiga por esa película, el la había visto y le gusto pero no era lo mejor en el séptimo arte. El rubio prefirió quedarse callado mirando la película a volver a interrumpir a su amiga la cual se encontraba en cierto transe viéndola.

La verdad es que Leon había olvidado lo buena que era esa película, tenia acción, romance, drama, el honor y… ah sí claro… Brad Pitt sudado y en falda…ahora entendía la devoción de su amiga.

Leon podía observar como su amiga casi babeaba por tal escena de la película y la verdad es que no entendía el punto de ello, era un hombre sudado limpiándose…que tenia eso de especial?...ah sí claro había olvidado que era Brad Pitt sin camisa…eso era…

Por un momento león se sintió un poco dolido al ver a su amiga al borde de tirarse sobre la tele y comenzar a lamerla…" diablos esta película debería de ser prohibida por el bien de los hombres" pensó, pues incluso hasta Leon Kennedy se sentía inferior y poco atractivo ante Brad Pitt.

Que es lo que tenia Pitt que no tuviera el…?

Eso fue lo que pensó el agente mientras miraba la película… y entonces encontró la respuesta… si una película donde saliera enseñando toda su parte trasera, delantera y lateral…

Para cuando la película termino Leon estaba en una crisis existencial diciéndose que nunca mujer lo iba a desear tanto como deseaban a Brad Pitt y compañía de actores semi pornos que había aceptado a salir desnudos para humillar públicamente al hombre promedio del mundo.

- la … mejor… peli del mundo…- dijo Claire al finalizar, pero luego vio la cara del agente, claramente le preocupaba algo – Leon, estas bien!...paso algo?- dijo preocupada

- no nada – dijo en voz muy baja, Claire estaba más que segura que algo si pasaba, lo miro fijamente obligándolo a escupir la verdad – es que… hasta ahora entiendo el plan macabro de esta película…humillar a los hombres promedio del mundo, haciéndoles creer a las mujeres que los hombres son asi, con esos cuerpos y esos argumentos… no se…enserio me sorprendió verte babear…eso es todo…-

Claire lo miro un poco apenada por lo último que había dicho pero en general seguía sin entender la crisis de su amigo – ajajaja si una mujer no babea en esta película o por alguno de esas esculturas humanas vivientes..eso es antinatura…además… cuando vas a ver a alguien de ese nivel andar semi desnudo por los lugares como si nada…es algo que se tiene que aprovechar… y si el punto es por los hombres promedios… no veo por lo que te preocupas… si tu estuvieras en el nivel promedio, pues creeme que todas las mujeres estaríamos felices – dijo finalmente levantando se del sillón – buenas noches…- dijo finalmente saliendo de la sala…

Leon se quedo sentado procesando lo que su amiga le había dicho… realmente lo que le había sucedido es que le dolio ver a claire viendo con ojos de "omg i want u know in my bed" a otro hombre que no fuera el…y de hecho nunca lo había hecho y lo mas probables es que nunca lo hiciera, leon siempre había sentido algo por Claire…pero su amiga al parecer solo lo veía como su amigo… el ligeramente guapo….

* * *

:) espero les haya gustado.... espero hacer el otro pronto.... :) awww leon so cute en crisis por que hay personas mas guapas...pero NO!... leon es mas buenote que brad pitt solo que la claire no se da cuenta o lo niega no se ajajaj pero yo lo acepto yo lo amo :) y si saliera como brad pitt juro que muero de un derrame :) y feliz ajajaja dejen reviews!


	4. Café de menta

Hola!...

ahora un nuevo capitulo! :) yeah!... bueno esta idea salio cuando me fui a tomar un café con mi mejor amiga :) disfrutenlo

copyrights by capcom

* * *

Claire acaba de terminar de leer un documento de su trabajo cuando vino a su mente la cara de su amigo después de ver la película, ese cambio de actitud no era normal en el, es más si la pelirroja supiera que los hombres no pasaban por esas épocas del mes juraría que Leon estaba pasando por una.

La chica vio el reloj dándose cuenta que saldría pronto del trabajo y para su suerte había terminado de leer y escribir unos archivos para el día siguiente, eso quiere decir que no tenia nada que hacer después de llegar a casa, así que tomo la decisión de invitar al rubio a tomar un café y pasar un tiempo para pasarla juntos.

La chica comenzó a arreglar las cosas cuando una mujer rubia se acerco donde ella.

-Parece ser que nos acaban de mandar estos documentos, necesitamos que los revises para la reunión de mañana- dijo mientras le dejaba un folleto enorme para leer y de esa forma su plan de salir con su amigo se vio completamente estropeada.

Iba camino a casa cuando pensó que tal vez su plan de tomar un café con su amigo no estaba del todo desechado así que entro a un café y pidió dos cafés helados para llevar, pues con el calor que hacia ese día tomar uno caliente no era muy razonable, algo helado para refrescar un poco nunca caía mal.

Leon por su lado se encontraba en la casa de su amiga, el apartamento estaba que hervía del calor, como su amiga podía vivir en ese lugar sin aire acondicionado, definidamente iba a hablar con ella para que se comprara uno.

El agente seguía pensando en la cara de su amiga al ver esa película y la verdad es que le seguía molestando, Leon miro la hora y vio que dentro de pronto llegaría su amiga, pero si no recordaba bien su amiga le había mencionado que llegaría tarde por una reunión, así que no había problema de andar semi desnudo por la casa.

Leon se quito la camisa, quedándose solamente con el jeans, el cual lo llevaba un poco bajo. El rubio se acerco al espejo y analizo su cuerpo comparándolo con el del actor de la película de anoche.

Vio sus brazos, sus pectorales y sus abdominales, todo perfectamente trabajo, la verdad es que no tenía nada que envidiarle al actor, es mas el actor tenía que envidiarle mucho al agente. Leon sonrió y su autoestima regreso a su estado normal.

Leon se dirigió a la sala, abrió una ventana y dejo que el aire entrara al lugar.

Claire llego finalmente a su apartamento, abrió con un poco de dificultad la puerta, pues llevar los dos cafés, la cartera y la biblia de documentos que tenía que leer. Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta vio a su amigo de espaldas viendo hacia afuera y … sin camisa…

Leon al escuchar algo se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga quien lo miraba fijamente y un poco sonrojada al poder admirar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Claire tiro la cartera y el documento al sofá como era costumbre y bajo la mirada

-Hola!- dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba el piso, se sentía como una quinceañera viendo al chico que le gustaba.

-Pensé que venias más tarde… y además hace mucho calor- dijo como tratando de explicarle porque estaba sin camisa.

- aw, no…mañana salgo tarde… - dijo mientras los dos quedaban en silencio por un momento

El rubio iba a decir algo pero su amiga se adelanto – pensé que tendrías calor así que traje esto para que tomemos…es café helado- dijo rápidamente casi sin entendérsele acercándose a su amigo rápidamente para dárselo, era tal la desconcentración de la chica que cuando iba a darle el café no noto que en su camino había un cable, con el cual se tropezó.

Claire pudo mantenerse en pie y no caerse, pero el café que llevaba en sus manos salió volando y cayó en el torso desnudo de su amigo.

-¡ah!- grito el rubio al sentir como lo helado del café lo medio quemada

Claire quedo sin palabras y por un momento su rostro era del color de su pelo - Dios perdón- grito mientras corría e inconscientemente comenzaba a limpiarlo con sus manos para quitarle los pedacitos de hielo del pecho desnudo del rubio, Claire sintió los bien trabajos pectorales de su amigo cuando realizo lo que estaba haciendo apartándose de él y bajando la mirada mientras estaba súper sonrojada.

Leon ante todo el acto estaba estupefacto al ver lo que hacía su amiga y no podía negar que las manos de su amiga se sentían bien, pero pudo ver como su amiga quería morirse de vergüenza por todo lo sucedido.

- no hay problema- dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la despeinaba, algo que Chris le hacía seguido a la chica cuando eran pequeños, Claire subió la mirada y pudo ver como su amigo le sonreía, pues todo había sido un accidente.

Claire le sonrió mientras pedía disculpas otra vez – perdón, solo quería que nos tomáramos un café y habláramos…- dijo un poco decepcionada al ver su plan completamente arruinado, entonces leon paso su dedo limpiando una gota que bajaba lentamente por sus abdominales y luego se lo metía a la boca.

- mmm…menta – dijo – justo como me gustan – y luego le sonrió a la pelirroja, Claire al ver esto volvió a sonrojarse, bajo la mirada le dio la espalda y fue por su cartera y el documento

- sabes tengo mucho que hacer…buenas noches, no tengo hambre…- dijo rápidamente mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Leon quedo entonces solo en la sala, lleno de café que comenzaba a secarse y a hacerse pegajoso.

Claire por su parte se encontraba en su cama mordiendo una almohada… mientas pensaba que si se hubiese quedado un momento más en la misma habitación con Leon le iba a limpiar el café con lengua, enserio esos pensamientos era aptos para un libro o incluso en sus sueños, pero no podía hacerlo en la vida real, león era su amigo…su mejor amigo… su mejor amigo que parecía un dios griego…pero era su amigo, no quería arruinarlo todo por un deseo.

Además Leon no solo era su amigo era como un hermano, podía confiar más en el que en Chris, pero tampoco podía olvidar el hecho que la atracción que siempre había sentido por león nunca lo había sentido por otro hombre.

* * *

Prox cap pronto...digamos que es como casi despues de esto... :) pobre claire yo que ella me le tiro ajajajaja :)....de hecho ese es mi cafe favorito... con leon por favor XD dejen RW :D


	5. Baños y robos

Hola! bueno regrese después de meses de no subir nada, siento que me quedo un poco largo pero es que no pude detenerme ahahah gracias a todos

los personajes pertenecen a Capcom :)

* * *

Claire tiro la almohada al otro lado de su habitación y quedo viendo al techo, pero por mucho que trataba de despejar si mente de lo sucedido con su amigo no podía dejar de pensar en ello, era como su mente lo repitiera una y otra vez. La verdad esto de estar viviendo con el comenzaba a ser un poco difícil, siempre pensó que nada de eso podía suceder pues como hacía muchos años se había prometido iba a ser amiga de Leon, nada más.

- _amigos…_- repitió su vocecita interna – _amigo al que cada vez que quisieras podrías robarle un beso… es cierto y no se puede negar, sus labios siempre te parecido sensuales y no es como que no sepas que los usaba bien- _Claire se sonrojo al recordarlo, pero una tímida sonrisa se poso en su rostro mientras rozaba sus labios con los dedos.

Pero era la verdad, como olvidar que el día en que se conocieron en medio de su inolvidable y épica aventura en Raccon City el joven policía le había robado un beso a ella, la inocente chica universitaria en busca de su hermano. No podía negar que no le gusto, pero a la vez tampoco podía olvidar que en menos de una hora el joven policía andaba como cachorro detrás de la vivida Ada Wong, una mujer de otro nivel…y digamos que lo suyo no fue un simple beso ella le logro robar el corazón en unos minutos haciendo que la joven se tragara su dolor y obligándola a fingir que ese beso nunca significo algo, que se beso nunca existió.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se borro al recordar porque nunca había actuado para ser algo más que amigos, no era el simple hecho de perder una amistad, era el miedo de ser rechazada porque ella nunca ha sido una verdadera mujer para Leon, para él ella era un amigo más.

La chica se levanto de su cama y trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya habían pasado muchos años de esos eventos y ahora era una mujer hecha de derecha, había tenido varios hombres (atractivos) y sabía que tenía una buena lista de hombres haciendo fila para presentarse en el momento en el que ella diera la pauta, no merecía volver a pasar días y noches de depresión pensando en Sr. Leon Casanova.

Su mente se había despejado un poco con respecto a la imagen de Leon con café y menta, pero siempre volvía a hacer que la chica se sonrojara, miro el reloj y no habían pasado de diez minutos del suceso, cosa que realmente la frustraba, no iba a poder salir el día de hoy de su cuarto, así que era mejor buscar un poco de comodidad cambiándose de ropa, busco un par de shorts y una camisa cómoda de tirantes.

La chica se acerco a la ventana para abrirla, realmente su cuarto estaba más caliente de lo usual o era ella en particular por todo lo que había vivido, cerró los ojos y sintió como el aire chocaba contra su piel y hacia que sus cabellos volaran y rozaran su rostro, esta sensación había que se relajara mas, pues el hecho de saber que debía enfrentarse cara a cara con león después de lo sucedido (lo del café y salir huyendo) y tendría que hacerlo con toda la madurez del mundo.

-_ Usare el "Acá no paso nada", soy una maestra en ese arte – _pensó _– es cierto ya llevo años implementándolo con Leon, no es que este fingiendo todo el tiempo, solo cuando es necesario, cuando comienza a hablar de sus mujeres y de esas cosas, es cierto soy su amiga pero es que acaso no se acuerda del beso-_ pensó con tristeza, realmente era como un conflicto para ella ya que una parte de ella deseaba que no fuera así y que ese beso realmente haya significado algo para él, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no lo recordara pues hacia las cosas más fáciles pero la enojaba al mismo tiempo ya que él fue el que inicio todo ese conflicto en ella, es cierto que le pareció atractivo desde un principio pero no fue ella la que se acerco y le robo un beso para luego ver a una mujer mas "vivida" y salir corriendo a jugar con su falda y todo lo demás…

_- No Claire, no caeremos de nuevo en ese juego, digamos que nos ha hecho un favor, como hemos acordado desde años atrás, es mejor ser su eterna amiga y estar a su lado sin importar las circunstancias y los años a ser un par de pechos más en su "pequeña" libreta de citas –_

La chica trato de alejar esos pensamientos y volver a su realidad, pero para su desgracia comenzaba a tener sed, no sabía si se debía al calor que estaba haciendo o era su propio sistema boicoteándola para que saliera de su escondite secreto, era la ansiedad de salir que ver cómo estaban las cosas, pero aunque muy adentro deseara salir de su cuarto y enfrentarse ella no quería hacerlo, no quería arriesgarse y enfrentar a Leon. La pelirroja comenzó a juguetear con su pelo y se acerco a su cama, sentándose en la esquina de esta para luego recostarse, tal vez si cerraba los ojos un momento y lograba desconectarse del todo lograría regresar a su paz y a su autocontrol de no violar a su amigo mientras este habitaba en su apartamento.

Leon se encontraba todavía en la sala tratando de explicarse que es lo que había sucedido, porque su amiga había actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, es que acaso le molesto que anduviera sin camisa caminando en su apartamento –_Bueno tampoco que fuera el tuyo, dios Kennedy, recuerda eres un invitado en ese lugar, COMPORTATE!- _pensó el rubio llevándose las manos a su cabello –mierda!- dijo al sentir su cabello pegajoso, pues al parecer el brebaje de café y menta que se encontraba en su pecho se encontraba también en su pelo.

Resignado tomo camino hacia su habitación pasando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Claire, se detuvo un momento, detuvo su respiración y trato de agudizar sus oídos lo mas que pudo, pero no escucho nada _– Y que esperabas, que estuviese en crisis nerviosa o algo así por el estilo…o tal vez maldiciéndote por irrespetar su casa_- sus pensamientos lo turbaron un poco haciendo que se alejara de la puerta lo más rápido posible, miro hacia el piso y se llevo la mano al pecho dándose cuenta que el café estaba casi seco y pegado a su cuerpo, debía de darse un baño lo antes posible, razón por la cual se dirigió al baño automáticamente.

Cerró la puerta y se quito las prendas ( jeans y bóxer ) tirándolas en un esquina, para luego meterse al agua, la sensación de frescura y de limpieza fue casi inmediata al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, pero aunque su cuerpo se sintiese mejor su mente no lo hacía, todavía seguía confundido con Claire, la verdad no si ella se había molestado o es que él hizo algo que hiciera que se sintiera mal, es cierto le había tirado el café encima, pero fue accidental y además tampoco era algo por lo que el se enojaría … con ella _– es cierto, no me agrada que me ensucien, acaso la mire feo accidentalmente, puede que haya sido eso, todavía recuerdo que Ashley desapareció por 3 días por que la mire mal cuando derramo un poco de soda en mis pantalones, pero no me moleste con Claire, creo que es parte porque esa es su esencia, ser despistada en algunas ocasiones…pero de igual forma le pediré perdón, tal vez eso mejore la situación-_

Leon había tomado una decisión terminaría de bañarse, se vestiría , se acercaría a la puerta y luego le pediría disculpas por lo que había hecho, era una necesidad que tenía que hacer, no podía continuar tranquilo sabiendo que había hecho molestar a la única mujer la cual realmente le importara lo que pensara de él, Claire era demasiado para él, razón por la cual había decidido no buscar algo más ya que podría arruinar las cosas y perderla para siempre, pero realmente soñaba con ella, con hacerla algo más que una amiga, se podría decir que era la mujer de su vida, pero quería que fuera la mujer de su vida en otro sentido, león cerró los ojos y recordó como impulsivamente y sin dudarlo le había robado un beso cuando se conocieron, ella era una pequeña y él un principiante, Leon sonrió al acordarse de eso, los labios de Claire definitivamente una sensación que nunca más volvió a sentir _– pero dime, que es más difícil tener sus labios solo un momentos para luego echarlo a perder o vivir con la tortura de no tocarla pero estar siempre a su lado y verla ser feliz con su vida…no seas egoísta Leon, además tu eres solo su amigo…-_

Cuando estaba completamente limpio cerro el grifo y salió de la bañera, extendió su mano al pequeño mueble que la pelirroja tenia donde ponía las toallas, la mano de león se cerró tratando de agarrar algo, pero no encontró nada. Sorprendido vio hacia el mueblo pero confirmar lo sospechado…

-Mierda!- dijo un poco alto al darse cuenta que no habían toallas, es más si mas no recordaba la `pelirroja le había mencionado que iba a lavar las toallas ese día, y en ese momento estarían secas pero en el "cuarto de lavado" y no el baño, pequeño detalle que olvido debido a que tenía su cabeza en otro lugar. Pero y ahora como iba a salir del baño, no podía salir completamente desnudo, era cierto que su cuarto estaba a unos 5 pasos, pero no podía arriesgarse a salir desnudo y encontrar a Claire por cosas del destino, pero…_- a decir verdad ella ha de estar dormida – _era una razón lógica al no escuchar nada en el cuarto de la pelirroja, pero de igual manera no podía salir completamente desnudo, ni en su apartamento lo había hecho, era como un comportamiento no aceptable en la sociedad era la regla.

Leon observo el baño en busca de algo con lo que podía cubrirse, rápidamente sus ojos encontraron la toalla para las manos, era cierto que no podría cubrirse ni secarse con esa toalla, pero podía taparse la parte estratégica, no se iba a tardar mucho, es mas su mente se había puesto en modalidad "pueblo" correr rápido para esquivar enemigos cuando carecía de ammo.

Después de unos minutos la pelirroja realizo que ya era imposible soportar la sed que tenía, además si sus oídos no le fallaban al parece Leon estaba tomando una ducha, lo que significaba que podría ir a la cocina por un vaso (o una botella) de agua y algunas provisiones mas para no salir mas noche a la cocina sin la probabilidad de encontrarse con su amigo.

La pelirroja abrió despacio la puerta y asomo la cabeza para confirmar si no había algún peligro y como lo sospecho su amigo es encontraba tomando una ducha, felizmente la pelirroja salió de su cuarto, realmente su cuarto estaba más caliente que todo el resto de su apartamento, paso por la sala, dándose cuenta que había evidencia de lo sucedido, y al parecer estaba pegándose al piso, tendría que ir a limpiar eso antes que se hiciese una mancha inmortal en su piso, llego al cuarto de lavado en busca del trapeador y observo que encima de su amada secadora de ropa estaban dobladas las toallas_ – diablos, se me olvido llevarlas al baño, solo espero que Leon haya tomado una, porque si no…_- prefirió terminar de pensar en eso al notar que un enorme calor en su rostro.

Tenía que darse prisa, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo mas tomaría su amigo para bañarse, limpio el piso lo más rápido y bien que pudo, tiro el trapeador por algún lado, abrió la refrigeradora saco una botella de agua y algunas frutas, cerro la refri y se dirigió a la alacena tomo un vaso y un paquete de galletas… ya estaba lista para refugiarse en su cuarto hasta mañana.

Iba camino a su cuarto con bastante rapidez, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de un solo golpe y vio a su amigo salir, iba completamente mojado y desnudo, una de sus manos iba tratando de tapar sus atributos con la pequeña toalla de mano. Claire se quedo completamente congelada al igual que Leon cuando observo algo de reojo y luego la volteo a ver _– miiiiiierda!-_ fue el pensamientos de los dos jóvenes.

-Perdón!- dijo Leon, su mente decía que saliera corriendo a su cuarto pero su cuerpo no podía moverse – no habían toallas y…- dijo, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y peor aún no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer la pelirroja.

Claire no pudo contestar, sus ojos estaban fijos en TODO el cuerpo del agente, sonrojarse no tenia sentido, y su poco y frágil autocontrol murió.

-Claire estas bien?- dijo Leon un poco confundido por la actitud de su amiga y por la de él todavía no entendía por que no había salido corriendo como animal asustado a esconderse. La pelirroja pareció regresar de su transe y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara – no te preocupes fue mi culpa que no traje las toallas de regreso…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y mientras le sonreía inocentemente al rubio – espérate acá- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía, Leon se quedo quieto, era como si estuviese congelado, después de un momento regreso la pelirroja con una toalla en sus manos.

-Toma- dijo mientras le extendió la mano con la toalla al agente – gracias- dijo el rubio, Leon comenzó a sentirse un poco sonrojado, las orejas le hervían, Tomo la toalla que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo con su mano libre.

Ambos tenían la toalla agarrada pero había cierta distancia entre ellos, cosa que agradecía el agente, pero de pronto Claire comenzó a acercarse sin soltar la toalla, cuando se detuvo estaban separados por menos de 10 cm. Leon podía sentir su respiración y ella la de él.

_- ya llegaste bastante lejos Claire, ya no hay vuelta atrás!_- se dijo la chica y se puso en puntitas haciendo que sus labios se toparan con los de Leon, eran como si dos piezas encajaran perfectamente, una sensación que ambos ya habían sentido y nunca habían olvidado.

La chica se separo de él y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos y en su rostro, Claire se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entro, se dio la vuelta y pudo observar que león se encontraba el en mismo lugar – me lo debías – dijo mientras le sonreía y cerró la puerta dejando a Leon en el pasillo.

Todo pareció que había sucedido tan lento, pero no había pasado ni 15 segundos cuando león sonrió mientras se tapaba con la toalla que le había dado Claire. _– así que no lo ha olvidado –_ se dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y la cerraba.

Cuando la pelirroja cerró la puerta pareció entender lo que había hecho, pero qué más da, de igual manera iba a aplicar el "acá no sucedió nada" el día siguiente, aunque la sensación de los labios de león era algo que nunca iba a olvida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustadoooo :) si me inspire un poco en grey's anatomy ajajaja siempre pensé en hacer algo así en un fic y bueno espero les haya gustado y todo eso ... dejen RW y bueno proximo cap espero subirlo pronto :D


End file.
